


truth or dare

by micmicbunjin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Come Swallowing, Like, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex while Under the Influence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, i think, idk if these tags are right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micmicbunjin/pseuds/micmicbunjin
Summary: It starts, as all things do, with a dare.





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> yes i got dared to deep throat a beer bottle, no i could not do it

It starts, as all things do, with a dare. 

Sehun holds the beer in his hands uncertainly, looking between the glass bottle and Chanyeol to make sure he heard right. 

“Deep throat this?” He waves the bottle around for clarity. Chanyeol nods.

“Yeah man, that’s what I said. It’s either that or you strip.” Right. The penalty. Sehun’s already down to his shorts, having said no to the majority of the previous dares. 

(“You want me to suck on Baekhyun’s nasty ass toes?”

Baekhyun, offended, pouts at Sehun. “I’m right here!”

“Yes? That’s the dare, bro.” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows as a challenge. Sehun takes off his shirt. Baekhyun shrugs.

“Your loss, Sehun.”)

Baekhyun slumps into Chanyeol’s side, eyes a little glassy from the alcohol. He’ll probably fall asleep soon. “Don’t force him to do it, Yeol. I don’t want him to throw up.”

Sehun glares. “I’m not gonna throw up.”

Baekhyun pays him no mind, continuing on with his drunken rambling. “Because if you throw up, then I’ll throw up, and then I’ll cry. Then Chanyeol will cry, ‘cause he’s the one that’ll have to clean up.” He giggles then, slumping the rest of the way so that he’s laying all the way down.

“I’m not gonna throw up,” Sehun repeats, pointedly. He does have an excellent gag reflex- or lack of- so this shouldn’t be a problem. He gulps down the rest of his beer, takes the time to burp loudly, then slides his mouth down the neck of the bottle. 

His eyes water a little bit when he pushes it down too far, and he does gag, but he manages to push the bottle down as far as it will go. Sehun pulls off to find Chanyeol staring at him with wide eyes, his jaw slack. “What?”

It takes the elder a moment, but he eventually snaps out of his daze. ‘Nothing. Just- you’re not going to throw up, right?” Sehun knows that that’s not what Chanyeol is thinking about. Unimpressed, he raises his eyebrows.

“Does it look like I’m about to throw up?” Chanyeol opens his mouth to respond, but Baekhyun beats him to it.  
His giggling catches the attention of both boys. “Are you seriously hard from that?” Baekhyun asks, Chanyeol, looking from him to Sehun. Chanyeol shakes his head rapidly. 

“What? No of course not! I’m not even hard right now, what the fuck.” He crosses his legs and adjusts the pillow on his lap.

A drunk Baekhyun is not a subtle Baekhyun. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Sehun that he made you hard.”

Sehun laughs at his antics. Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I’m not. Sehun, it’s your turn to ask now.”

“Fine, truth or dare?”

Chanyeol chooses truth, obviously not in the position to stand up and move around. Sehun thinks about it for a moment.

“Okay. Are you hard right now?”

Baekhyun leans forward to high five Sehun. Chanyeol sighs. He still has the majority of his clothes on, having said yes to the majority of the dares.

(Baekhyun, why do your feet taste like grapes?”

“I tried to make wine earlier.”)

He moves to tug his shirt off but Baekhyun grips onto the fabric, preventing him from stripping. Chanyeol glares at him. Baekhyun smiles sweetly. 

“Fine. Yes, I’m hard.”

“Aww.” Sehun coos, laughing a little bit. “Want me to suck your dick?”

Whatever reaction Chanyeol was expecting, it wasn’t that. He chokes on air, spluttering while Baekhyun rubs his chest. By the time he calms down, Baekhyun is whining at him to hurry up and give him a dare. Baekhyun responds by pointedly tugging his jacket off and sprawling out across Chanyeol’s lap when he dares the elder to get off of him.

“Okay, my turn.” Baekhyun is practically bouncing with excitement, which is never a good thing. “Sehun, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” The youngest speaks confidently, relaxed where he sits. 

“I dare you to suck Chanyeol’s dick.”

Again, Chanyeol chokes on air. “What the fuck?” he wheezes, taking a long sip of his beer to calm his throat. 

Sehun just shrugs. “Alright. I’m down if you are.” Both boys look at Chanyeol expectantly. He looks between them, eyes popping out of his head, waiting for them to laugh it off. They don’t.

“Really? You’re okay with that?” Chanyeol stares at Sehun, expecting to see someone different in his place, but no, it’s the same Sehun. 

“Yeah? I like it, and I’m pretty good at it. Up to you, man?”

His brain short circuits for a minute. Sehun likes sucking dick. He doesn’t just tolerate it, he likes it. And he’s willing to suck Chanyeol’s cock. He’s going to like Chanyeol’s cock. All the blood in his body rushes straight to his cock and he plumps up the rest of the way. It might be the fastest anyone’s ever gotten hard.

“Fuck, you can’t just say that.”

“Is that a yes?” Sehun looks smug, as if he knows exactly how much he’s affecting him. Chanyeol nods slowly. Baekhyun’s eyes positively gleam, and he quickly switches places with Sehun.

His zipper fucking breaks with how hard he pulls on it, and he growls as he rips his pants off the rest of the way, boxers caught somewhere in the fabric. Sehun laughs, smoothing his hands up and down Chanyeol’s chest, pushing him to lay down flat on his back. “Relax, man. Are you sure you want this? We can stop anytime.”

“Sehun, if you don’t get your mouth on my dick in the next thirty seconds, I’m jacking off in your shower.” The youngest laughs, dropping his head down to kiss the inside of his thighs. Chanyeol’s cock has never hurt this badly in his entire life.

He’s thinking about begging, but then there’s a warm tongue sliding up the length of his dick and then he’s not thinking about anything. A low groan leaves him, head falling back on his shoulders. He closes his eyes and refuses to even look at Sehun, knows that he’s wearing a shit eating grin right now.

Sehun takes about half of him with no warning and he gasps, hips bucking up. The younger doesn’t say anything, just throws a strong arm over Chanyeol’s waist to pin him down. He makes the mistake of looking down and nearly comes right then and there. The sight of Sehun, mouth full of cock, eyes full of tears, is too much for him to handle. 

“Fuck, Sehun.” he moans, eyelids fluttering shut. He wants to bury his hands in Sehun’s hair, but he doesn’t know where the boundaries are, where the line is. Chanyeol squeezes the pillow so tightly he’s worried it’s going to rip.

It’s quiet in the room, save for the slurping sounds coming from Sehun and Chanyeol’s panting. Too quiet. Forcing his eyes open, Chanyeol makes eye contact with Baekhyun, who sits across from them. His eyes are glassy, but not from the alcohol. Jaw slack, he closes it and swallows thickly when they make eye contact. Letting his eyes wander lower, Chanyeol spots the tent in Baekhyun’s pants, a jolt of electricity running through him when he realizes how hard the elder is from watching them. Wow, that’s a kink he didn’t know he had.

He tries to say something but Sehun drops down until his nose touches Chanyeol’s abdomen, sucking so hard Chanyeol actually feels his soul leave his body. “Sehun, oh God. Just- just like that.” Sehun hums around his cock and Chanyeol yells, thrashing. It feels so good, too good. He thinks he might say it out loud.

“Baekhyun,” he moans, looking at him through foggy vision. “You can touch yourself. I don’t mind.” The other boy looks very flustered for a moment, but then he’s taking Chanyeol’s suggestion. Baekhyun’s pants are pushed to his ankles, and then he’s letting out the most pornographic moan Chanyeol’s ever heard. Even Sehun pulls off to look at him.

Baekhyun flushes, apologizing sheepishly. Sehun shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. ‘S fucking hot, Baekhyunnie. You sound good.” Then he’s dropping back down, swallowing Chanyeol whole. Chanyeol throws Baekhyun a lazy thumbs up before melting under Sehun’s touch.

Chanyeol registers a whole lot of pleasure and not a lot of anything else. Until the sensation of a warm mouth is joined by frequent moans, the vibration driving Chanyeol head first into bliss. He opens his eyes, looks down to find Sehun grinding down against Chanyeol’s thigh. Sehun’s got his ass pushed up in the air so that he can get the angle right, and Chanyeol thinks about what it would be like to fuck him. He has to cut that thought out because he realizes that he’s probably about to come. 

There’s a series of loud, high pitched moans, interrupted by curses of Sehun and Chanyeol, and Chanyeol opens his eyes just in time to watch Baekhyun come all over his hand. Head is tipped back, body writhing on the couch as he desperately jacks his cock, pretty pink mouth open in a silent scream. He stills eventually, slumping heavily against the couch, chest rising and falling rapidly. Sehun humps against Chanyeol’s leg with more urgency, looking up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes with his glassy ones, tears streaming down his face, and it’s too much. Chanyeol only manages to let out a strangled “I’m coming” before he tangles his hand in Sehun’s hair, shoving him down on his cock. 

Chanyeol’s mind whites out until the only thing he can focus on is the intensity of the pleasure filling him. He doesn’t know how long he comes for, only knows that it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, and that he has to pay Sehun back in some way. 

Said man pulls off of Chanyeol’s cock, mouth open to show the come pooling on his tongue. Chanyeol’s softening dick twitches sadly. His curse is swallowed by Sehun as he shoots forward for a kiss, pushing his come back into Chanyeol’s pliant mouth. He moans at how filthy it is, being fed his own come. Chanyeol reaches a hand down to grip at Sehun’s plush ass, squeezing the flesh, using his grip to help Sehun rock against his thigh. 

There’s a strangled gasp, sharp teeth biting into Chanyeol’s bottom lip, and Sehun shakes on top of him. His hips jerk uncontrollably as he comes, dropping his head to the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, whining so prettily. He melts into Chanyeol after, boneless on top of him. Baekhyun is in a similar position on the couch, jaw slack, hand still full of come. His mouth twitches into a smile when he makes eye contact with Chanyeol.

“So, truth or dare guys?”


End file.
